


亲吻束缚

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: 即使是交往也从来没吻过沢田纲吉手背的云雀恭弥，面对将全部托付给他的首领，选择自愿被诺言束缚。





	亲吻束缚

**Author's Note:**

> 180×270的故事，许多片段，比较跳跃，有很多私设，请注意

颈侧触到一个温热湿软的东西。

他即刻认识到那是属于一个吻的触感。头颅微微扬起，将脆弱之处不加遮掩地暴露给身上那匹猛兽。

男人的动作并未因此受什么影响，倒是埋在他体内那根异物又向前推进了几分，伴随两人互相喷在对方身上的热气而愈加硬得发烫。腺体被碾过的刺激感令他下意识地收紧环抱在男人肩头的双手，男人却挣开了他的束缚，身体前探，与他有些充血的唇瓣相触。

沢田纲吉下意识闭上的眼睛很快睁开，视线里那双独具东方美的凤眼也在看着他。融在黑眸里的是他再熟悉不过的色彩。他主动结束这个吻，轻声唤起面前人的名字：

“云雀学长。”

“闭嘴。”

并盛的帝王习惯性地发号施令，作为他名义上的BOSS的青年也只好笑着遵命。他由着云雀恭弥埋在自己体内的同时动身，几乎只会冷言冷语的嘴唇一次次地落在他的额头、鼻尖、脸颊、耳垂上，又顺着颌线掠过凸起的喉结，在锁骨和肩头留下不深不浅的印子，一路下划，停在腹部的正中。

“这样很痒啊，云雀学长。”

沢田纲吉伸出右手，妄图阻止男人的动作。对方一言不发地更换目标，捉住胆敢挡在自己面前的手，张口咬上他的指尖。

惯常佩戴在中指上的戒指早已摘下。云雀恭弥扫了眼中指指根的戒印，突然没了兴趣，放开沢田纲吉的右手，再次亲吻他的嘴唇。

浅尝辄止的唇瓣很快与对方分离。云雀恭弥单手撑在沢田纲吉身侧，从他体内缓缓退出。

“要结束了吗？”沢田纲吉喘息着眨眨眼。

“你说呢？”

“说不准。”他难得地在云雀恭弥面前开起了玩笑，“今天的云雀学长有点不一样。”

“哇哦，你对我的做法有什么不满吗？”

“怎么会，”沢田纲吉笑，又很快被直直送入的分身顶出几声呻吟，“只是……”

云雀恭弥懒得听他废话，腰上用力，加快了下身的动作。沢田纲吉的身体随对方的进出而一抖一抖，双手攀上他的脖子，顺着云雀恭弥的动作在他耳边叫出了声。两人的喘息愈发粗重，纠缠在一起，化作点点红晕染上脸颊与耳根。

他们一先一后地达到高潮。射精的快感喷涌而出。在大脑放空的间隙里，沢田纲吉思绪乱窜，最后被云雀恭弥的又一个吻固定了下来。

啊。是了。

被吻过的地方隐隐发烫。沢田纲吉抱过云雀恭弥的肩头，双眼盯着指尖那圈开始变淡的齿痕，垂下眼眸。

亲吻额头，代表疼爱；亲吻嘴唇，代表专一。沢田纲吉知道云雀恭弥并非是会受这种约定俗成的规则所束缚的男人，但饶是他这般的随心所欲，也有一处，是自两人交往以来，无论在床上还是床下，他都从未亲吻过的地方：

不管是作为云之守护者也好，作为与他交往的个人也好。云雀恭弥从未吻过沢田纲吉的手背。

这意味着什么，身为彭格列首领的他再清楚不过——

******

“……首领？十代首领？”

狱寺隼人的声音在耳边回响。沢田纲吉回过神，从他方才一直盯着的文件上挪开视线，发现屋内的守护者们都在看着自己，脸上或多或少地带有几分担忧。

“十代首领，您怎么了吗？”一向坐在他右手边的狱寺隼人投来关切的眼神，“需要休息一下吗？我这就……”

“不用了，狱寺君。”沢田纲吉及时打断，“我没事，让大家担心了。”

狱寺隼人似乎还想说些什么，目光触及沢田纲吉的双眼，又将它们全数咽下。他再三地确认沢田纲吉的状态，少倾，才回复道：“我明白了，那么我把刚才的内容再重复一遍吧。”

沢田纲吉感激地点点头：“谢谢你，狱寺君。”

“您无需道谢，这是我的分内之事。”

狱寺隼人摘下眼镜，将自己手里的资料与沢田纲吉面前的做了个调换。白纸上各色水笔圈画出来的部分为他画好了重点。沢田纲吉拿起这份做满了笔记的资料，一边听自己的左右手说道：“袭击克莱罗家族总部的凶手目前依旧不明，但经过技术部的分析，可以肯定对方使用了未知技术打造的匣兵器。”

他一目十行地浏览过笔迹稀少的分析过程。

“我听骸大人说，最近地下黑市里又流入了一批新型的匣兵器。”库洛姆补充。

“这批匣兵器很快就被不同的家族买走了，但根据六道骸的情报，它们几乎都流向了彭格列的敌对或有过节的家族。同盟中一些曾经违反过彭格列禁令的家族里也发现了新型匣兵器的痕迹。”

这处的圈画变得密集起来。沢田纲吉读得细致了些，看到几个家族的名字时，他不禁蹙起了眉。

“虽然还没有直接的证据，但结合各方掌握的情报来看，凶手不是这些家族，就是密鲁菲奥雷了。”

“密鲁菲奥雷吗……”

沢田纲吉沉吟：“我记得他们的首领是叫白兰？”

狱寺隼人给了他肯定的回答，继而补充道：“这个家族成立不到两年，不过大概是由于吸收了吉留涅罗家族的势力，自身技术也比较发达，因而发展很快。”

这些信息同样写在了狱寺隼人给他的资料上。沢田纲吉翻阅着重点明晰的资料，不时点点头示意自己在听。

“但这个白兰显然不是个和平主义者。自从密鲁菲奥雷发展壮大以来，它和彭格列及同盟家族的冲突就没有断过。一开始还只是在经贸、交通运输、能源等方面有些摩擦，最近却隐隐有升级成武装冲突的趋势了。”

“我有印象。”

沢田纲吉有些疲劳地揉了揉眉心。“上次在佩奥尼亚家族宴会上，不请自来的家伙就是他吧。”

“是的。”

“受伤的那些人情况还好吗？我记得有一位老管家是重伤，不知道治疗得怎么样了。”

“劳您关心了，我稍后会发消息问候佩奥尼亚首领。”

“嗯，那就拜托你了，狱寺君。”

沢田纲吉点点头，环顾一圈：“蓝波，库洛姆，你们还有什么别的事？”

被点到名的两人摇摇头。

“那今天就到这里吧，辛苦大家了。”沢田纲吉站起身，在狱寺隼人的帮助下收拾起桌面上的资料，“有什么事我会再叫你们的，现在先去休息吧。”

“对了，库洛姆。”

青年女子回头，看向叫住自己的首领。

“骸最近还好吗？”

“对不起，BOSS，我不太清楚。骸大人最近只在传递情报的时候联系我。”

“是吗，你也不知道吗……”

沢田纲吉对她笑笑：“最近梦里的情况似乎都不太好的样子，有点让人担心啊。”

库洛姆歪了歪头，似乎并不知情的样子。

“看来这是只针对我的抱怨吗。”沢田纲吉轻叹，“也罢。库洛姆，下次骸联系你的时候，请帮我转告他：收集情报固然对我很有帮助，但他要是因此损耗太多精力的话，我也会因为担心他变得很困扰的。”

“是，我会传达给骸大人的。”

目送蓝波和库洛姆走出会议室，沢田纲吉跌坐回椅子上，闭眼捏了捏鼻梁。狱寺隼人为他沏上一杯香茶。沢田纲吉向自己得力的左右手道谢，邀他坐下，拿起方才整理好的资料。

“看来有必要提醒同盟家族注意密鲁菲奥雷了。”

“您这次需要先咨询Reborn先生吗？”

“不必。Reborn在的话，应该也会这么判断的吧。”

沢田纲吉啜饮一口茶，甘涩的味道从舌尖流入口腔。

“我明白了，我稍后会联络各大家族。”

“不用了，狱寺君，这件事还是由我出面比较好。”沢田纲吉打断了狱寺隼人在备忘录上的奋笔疾书。

“了解，那么我先向他们发去问候吧。”狱寺隼人改笔，“技术部那边需要叮嘱一声吗？”

“嗯，拜托你了。”沢田纲吉敲了敲桌子，“战斗痕迹的分析越快越好，我有种不祥的预感。另外黑市那边……”

“我会让人时刻关注的。对了，十代首领，据我所知，除了黑手党之外，还有一个组织也参与了那批匣子的竞拍，并且成功购入了其中的几个。”

他没有点出组织的名字，沢田纲吉却已经猜到了几分。他叹了口气，笑着摇摇头，靠在柔软的椅背上，目光投向那个许久无人使用的座位。

“云雀学长对匣子的好奇心，似乎比我想象中的还要浓烈啊。”

******

门虚掩着没有关，想来是那人在自己离开时也出过这个房间。沢田纲吉顺他的好意直接推门而入，便看见云雀恭弥靠坐在那张办公桌上，手里捏着绘有彭格列家纹的紫色匣子。

“不打开试试吗？”

云雀恭弥瞥了他一眼，从口袋中摸出一枚指环，将点燃的火焰送入匣子顶端的小孔。一小团火焰飞了出来，悬停在他面前。

“是刺猬吗。”

“这可是照着云雀学长常用的匣子做的。”沢田纲吉说，“喜欢吗？”

云雀恭弥不置可否地“哼”了一声：“既然敢冠上彭格列的名号，用法应该不同。”

“不愧是云雀学长，一下子就猜到了！”

沢田纲吉拍了拍手，被云雀恭弥瞪了一眼，笑了笑，补充道：“不过可惜，如果只是开匣的话用什么等级的指环都可以，但要让它发挥真正的力量，只有彭格列指环才能提供足够强的火焰。”

“看来你的那个计划不是心血来潮的妄想。”

“都已经讨论过那么多次了，云雀学长怎么还在说这种话？”

“那个叫入江正一的家伙，你就那么信任他吗？”

“嗯，直觉告诉我，正一君并没有说谎。”沢田纲吉上前两步，“而且，他的话也能解释一些问题：匣子的开发里，为什么会有那么多的偶然——如果是人为干涉的话，一切都说得通了。”

解释的同时，他也在仔细观察眼前人的表情。见云雀恭弥垂下眼睑，似是接受了自己的说法，沢田纲吉接着说道：“而且要让十年前的我们能在对的时间来到这里，正一君的力量是必须的。”

他顿了顿，补充：“当然，云雀学长的力量也是必须的。”

云雀恭弥双唇翕动。想要说的话才顶上舌尖，便被沢田纲吉从中阻截：“狱寺君、山本和库洛姆他们，以及十年前的我，就拜托你了，云雀学长。”

“我对弱小的草食动物没有兴趣。”

“唔，这可让人困扰了。”沢田纲吉挠了挠头，“我还以为经过指环争夺战之后的我有稍微被云雀学长认可一点来着。”

“此一时彼一时。”

“那么我换个说法好了。”

见云雀恭弥没有否认，沢田纲吉露出开心的笑容。经过这些年的相处，他可太了解如何正确应对云雀恭弥了。

“确实，十年前的我无论是经验还是体力都达不到现在的水平。”他将曾经对其他人用过的说辞再次搬出，“但那时的我，可是拥有着极大的‘可能性’的我啊。”

“可能性？”

“可能一直会保持着弱小的状态。”他盯着云雀恭弥的眼睛，从里面看到几分兴趣，“也可能，变得比现在的我更强。”

“哇哦，你还真敢说啊。”

“毕竟我拜托的是云雀学长嘛。”沢田纲吉笑，“如果是拿云雀学长做对手的话，那个孩子应该会有了不得的成长吧。”

“是吗。”

云雀恭弥停止了对匣兵器的火焰供给。紫色的小刺猬打了个哈欠，化作一团火，乖乖地钻回狭小的盒子中。

“这个，不要了。”他把绘着彭格列家纹的紫色匣子扔给沢田纲吉，“派不上用场的东西，我不需要。”

沢田纲吉稳当地接过匣子，听出了他的意有所指：“放心吧，云雀学长。我会把必要的东西送到合适的人手上。”

“你的那个计划什么时候开始？”

“快了。一些细节还有待商榷，但整体已经成形了。”

沢田纲吉回答道，额上突然凭空出现一缕死气之火。

“我会让它成功的。”他说，声音沉稳而冷静，“赌上八兆个平行世界的命运。”

云雀恭弥看着他坚毅的双眸，让笑意跳上嘴角。

“我就期待一下好了，沢田纲吉。”他说，脸上是同强敌对战时才会露出的兴奋，“你可得努力别让我失望。”

他说着，转过身去，大步离开这个房间。

******

“那么，我就按照我的做法来行动了。”

他瞥见对方攥紧的双拳，垂眸笑了笑，将空间留给了还需要商量什么的两人，倚在门外的墙壁上。

云雀恭弥一向愿意为感兴趣的事情付出耐心。可待到他要等的人出现时，他的杀气已经因为不耐而收不住地外放。

这显然吓到了那个草食动物。所幸云雀恭弥在对方因为胃疼而差点趴下前收住了情绪，面对对方“有什么事”的疑问，他兀自笑了笑，扔出一个能吓死人的回答：“我只是好奇，敢劝动彭格列十世自杀的，究竟是个什么样的男人。”

入江正一闻言只能苦笑。他不敢在没把握的事情上打包票，只能在心里写有彭格列岚守的小名单上再记一笔云守。荣登晴之六弔花心中“彭格列可怕成员”的男人轻呵一声，抱起手臂，换了另一个不怎么友好的问题：“你好像还有瞒着我的事？”

“能告诉你的，我已经说完了。”他答得有些底气不足，“剩下的如果你实在好奇，可以问问纲吉君。”

“好吧。”

云雀恭弥自顾自地绕过入江正一，重新走向那个房间。身后脚步声嗒嗒作响，他却没有回头，而是径直推开门，看向坐在桌后的沢田纲吉。

“云雀学长？”那人从文件中抬头，见他一脸阴沉，露出了无奈的表情，“你没有太为难正一君吧。”

“你说呢。”

“很难说啊，云雀学长已经好久没有露出过这样的表情了。”

他开着玩笑，察觉到男人愈发危险的神情，叹了口气：“好吧，我的错，我不该在这种时候还担心别人的。”

沢田纲吉从手边的抽屉里拿出跟随自己许久的毛线手套，戴上一枚大空指环，站起身，对云雀恭弥晃晃武器：“换个地方吧，云雀学长。这里太小了，施展不开手脚。”

他很快就为自己的自作聪明感到有些后悔——今天的云雀恭弥杀气十足，攻势更是一等一的凶猛。好几回沢田纲吉都怀疑自己的骨头要碎了，堪堪护住要害的下一秒，缠绕着厚重火焰的浮萍拐又往脸上招呼。

在对方不带遮掩的杀气下，沢田纲吉也久违地认真起来。最后两人互相把西装打得又脏又皱，直到强尼二哀嚎着请求他们住手，沢田纲吉才卖了云雀恭弥一个破绽，付出伤情加重的代价冻结了他的武器，封住对方的全部动作。

“真是的，要是Reborn能看见这幅场景的话，一定又会生气地想给我一枪吧。”

身上的制服已经不成样子。沢田纲吉索性破罐破摔地原地坐下，任由粉尘和破碎的混凝土污染这件手工制成的羊毛套装。云雀恭弥冷哼一声，将暂时不能使用的武器扔在脚旁，曲膝坐到了沢田纲吉身边，将战斗用的指环从手上取下。

“这里的环境对于小婴儿来说几乎是致命的。”他提醒道。

“嗯，我知道。毕竟这个时代的Reborn已经……”

他的声音仍会止不住地颤抖。云雀恭弥闭上眼不去看他，好一会儿才等到对方收拾好外露的感情，继续方才的话题：“但是没有办法，只好对不住十年前的Reborn了。”

“我以为你已经到了不必依赖他的程度。”

“毕竟他是最了解我的家庭教师嘛。”沢田纲吉说，“不过话说回来，云雀学长也很快要做我的第二位家庭教师了，感觉有点奇妙啊。”

云雀恭弥“哼”了一声表示回应。沉默片刻，他忽然抚上沢田纲吉柔软的褐发，在对方惊讶的眼神里，云雀恭弥似许愿一般地开了口：

“小动物。”他说，换上了许久不用的称呼，“别死了。”

“如果有得选的话，我也不想啊。”

“那个幼小的草食动物，我会好好期待的。”

“嗯，谢谢你，云雀学长。”

沢田纲吉忽然笑了起来。云雀恭弥投去一个疑惑的眼神，对方见状又笑了一声，支起一条腿撑着下巴，歪着头看向云雀恭弥。

“总感觉很少见。”他眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟云雀学长是个几乎不会许什么诺言的人。”

“我才不会被短短几句话束缚。”云雀恭弥“呵”了一声，“不过……”

沢田纲吉的右手垂在自己身侧。云雀恭弥转了个身，执起他的手，拇指在那处戒印上摩挲两下，又在无名指指根轻轻掐了一道环形的印记。

他低下头，在那道浅浅的新痕上落下一吻。

“既然如此，我不会介意让它再多一个。”

那是云雀恭弥第一次亲吻他的手背。

******

草壁哲矢踏着晨光走进云雀恭弥的办公室，习惯性地拿起一边的笔，在墙上的日历上划下一道红色的斜杠。

坐在桌后的云雀恭弥打了个哈欠。草壁哲矢见状，连忙快步上前，将手里文件的一半交付给自己的BOSS。分类间余光不经意地扫到桌上的一个台历。他好奇地看过去，却见上面一片空白，除了画好的空白格子外，什么也没有。

“恭先生，”他有些好奇，“这是……”

云雀恭弥分了一丝注意给这个连数字也没有的台历：“备忘录。”

“是、是这样啊。”

得到回答的草壁哲矢忍住吐槽，将财团的重要事务一一汇报。对其余工作说明完毕，草壁哲矢正要告退，彭格列专用的通讯终端传来几声急促的提示音。

他知道这个声音意味着什么，赶紧将它掏出，摁下接受通讯的按钮。电波的对面起初一片嘈杂，但很快从听筒里传来不甚清晰的人声。草壁哲矢及时开启外放，只听那个带着哭腔的声音强忍哭咽，断断续续地说：

“彭格列十代首领，被密鲁菲奥雷杀了。”

草壁哲矢震惊地睁大眼睛，下意识地看向云雀恭弥。彭格列的云之守护者只面不改色地用手指敲敲桌子，从笔筒里抽出一支红色的笔，在桌面台历的第一格画下一个鲜红色的圈。

“哲。”

他扔下没盖笔帽的笔，墨水从笔尖摔出，在白色的纸张上溅下无数红点。

“从今天开始，财团各分部加紧防备。这里的工作加快速度，一旦完成，立刻撤退。”

草壁哲矢一一应是。待他记录好云雀恭弥的命令，抬头想要请求下一步的指示时，对方扭头看向窗外，看不见表情，唯有声音依旧平稳如常。

“还有，我要回并盛。”

云雀恭弥转回来，将那只笔拾起，仔细地盖上笔帽，把它放回原处。

做完这些，他拿起挂在椅背上的西装，挂在手臂上，一声招呼不打地出了门。

窗外晴空万里，唯有丝丝流云飘荡在蓝天之下。


End file.
